La maldición de Valentine
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Mi fanfic bajo la perspectiva de Valentine. Básicamente es mi mismo fic de Jocelyn-Luke-Valentine, pero reescrito en un sólo capítulo :) Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Cazadores de Sombras


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare. Yo no poseo derechos sobre ninguno, ni sobre la historia_

* * *

**Capítulo único**

Fuego, cenizas, sangre… Idris era un mar de destrucción.

Lo último que vio Valentine Morgenstern en medio de la batalla fue a Jocelyn huir de él, escapando con Lucian, y abandonándolos a todos en el Salón de los Acuerdos para morir a manos de La Clave.

Desde hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba, pero se negaba a creerlo. Lucian era su parabatai, y Jocelyn, su Jocelyn lo había apoyado en todo hasta el final. Pero ahora veía Valentine que todo aquello había sido para traicionarlo.

La rebelión del Círculo había fracasado y eso era por culpa de su propia mujer, la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Ella había trabajado clandestinamente junto con Lucian, todo ese tiempo. Ahora lo veía. Y todo eso comenzó después de naciera su primer hijo Jonathan, ahora Valentine se daba cuenta de todo. Cuando nació Jonathan su decisión de acabar con La Clave e iniciar un nuevo orden en Idris fue radical, y creía ciegamente que Jocelyn estaba con él.

Un aguijonazo en el corazón le indicaba ahora que no fue así.

Y lo había dejado por un sucio y maldito Subterráneo. Un fuego rojo se encendió en las pupilas azules del terrible Cazador de Sombras.

"Jonathan" repitió en voz baja el jefe del Círculo. Alarmado, va en busca de Pangborn y de Hodge, y encuentra que ambos estaban vivos. El Círculo sobrevivió a la emboscada de la Clave, ahora Valentine tenía otro propósito aparte de matar a todos los representantes de los Subterráneos en el Salón de los Acuerdos.

-Necesito que vayas a la casa de los Fairchild y busques a mi hijo- le ordena Valentine a los dos hombres –Destruyan todo lo demás, mátenlos a todos… y…- luego su susurrante voz ya no sonaba tan terrible. Valentine baja mucho la voz y le dice algo a Hodge en el oído.

Los dos súbditos al principio reaccionan con sorpresa, pero luego acatan la orden al pie de la letra.

Un plan siniestro estremecería el corazón de Jocelyn Morgenstern esa fatídica noche.

* * *

El bebé había muerto.

Los cuerpos calcinados de sus abuelos yacían como muñecos entre los escombros de la casa veraniega, en medio de un infierno espantoso.

Lucian fue quien sacó a Jocelyn de aquel lugar, la sacó entre sus brazos pues ella no tenía voluntad propia.

Él y Jocelyn debían huir de Idris para salvar sus vidas. Aunque Lucian había sido desterrado del Círculo después de que había sido mordido por el lobo, seguía siendo del Círculo ante los ojos de La Clave. Todos estaban desterrados, él, Jocelyn… y Valentine con toda su gente.

Dejaban atrás un vida, y sus seres queridos muertos, entre ellos el pequeño hijo de Jocelyn y Valentine, asesinado por su mismo padre.

Escaparon.

Ahora la ciudad de Nueva York se abría enorme y fría ante los dos extranjeros. Sería su nuevo hogar, para los dos. Y ella sólo tenía a Lucian para sobrevivir, y una enorme marca sobre su piel y su alma que jamás se borraría.

Los dos se abrazaron ante la vista de la imponente ciudad mundana y las lágrimas fluyeron de ella como un torrente cruel. Ella todavía amaba a aquel que fue su primer amor y el padre de su hijo, y lo amaba mucho, era una Morgenstern, pero eso era su vergüenza, y era lo que debía sepultar en el pasado, a como diera lugar.

* * *

Ahora vientos de guerra corrían por las calles sucias de un mundo que ignoraba su existencia; una nueva amenaza había llegado a Nueva York y nadie se daba cuenta. Los mundanos vivían día a día sus luchas ignorando el Mundo de Sombras que los rodeaba. Ignoraban que sus vidas estaban a merced de antiguos demonios que estaban siendo convocados y controlados por un nefilim.

Valentine, escondido en un castillo de las afueras de Sleepy Hollow, planeaba su sangrienta venganza contra Lucian Graymark, con un corazón sangrante y un orgullo herido. Pero había algo irremediable en él, no podía odiar a Jocelyn. Pero la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo y la haría suya otra vez. Obsesivamente maquinaba todas las noches, y como objeto de su plan tenía un pequeño niño que crecía bajo su tutela, escondido en el Instituto de Nueva York.

Se llamaba Jace, pero en realidad el niño era Jonathan Morgenstern, el niño que Valentine le quitó a Jocelyn.

Bajo engaños la haría regresar a él, usando al niño.

No se imaginaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en el corazón de su amada. Jocelyn estaba enamorándose de su salvador, el hombre lobo, y al año de la huida de Idris, Jocelyn y Lucian se casan para continuar con una nueva vida mundana muy lejos del mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras. Valentine no se imaginaba eso, estaba detrás de los dos, para matar a uno y quedarse con la otra, y mientras tanto, construía su dominio de demonios y Cazadores de Sombras renegados, y levantaba a un guerrero despiadado que odiaría a los Subterráneos tanto como él, y que sería un instrumento que obligaría a su esposa a regresar a su lado. Jonathan.

Aparte de todo eso, en una cabaña en el bosque, la pareja había llevado una vida tranquila y feliz. Jocelyn se entrega a Lucian al fin y logra olvidar las pérdidas del pasado. Aunque de noche ella llorara en secreto, y le atravesara el corazón el recuerdo de su hijo.

No se imaginaban que seres horribles habían dado con ellos, los demonios merodeaban las afueras, y los demonios informaron a su amo el paradero de la pareja. Una noche tormentosa y siniestra, Lucian nunca regresó a casa de su trabajo mundano. Sola, Jocelyn se preguntaba qué había pasado con su esposo, no entendía la tardanza y un presagio maligno le acongojó el alma…

Lo presintió, por mucho tiempo había escuchado rumores en el Submundo: Valentine y el Círculo estaban en Nueva York, y un poder oscuro pululaba a su alrededor. Por eso ellos se habían ido de la ciudad, y se había refugiado en una cabaña abandonada en el bosque…

Gran error, supo Jocelyn, gran gran error.

Esa noche temió lo peor… Había una oscuridad total, oyó gritos afuera, y horribles chillidos de seres demoníacos.

Él irrumpió en la cabaña, y la encontró.

Y allí estaba frente a frente con Valentine Morgenstern, después de un todo un año sin verlo. La había atrapado sola.

Pero no se imaginaba a qué se enfrentaba.

-Me abandonaste por ese maldito Subterráneo- le reprochó el hombre con ojos centellantes de furia.

-Tú mataste a nuestro hijo. ¡Monstruo!- le gritó ella feroz –Y ahora mataste a Luke ¿No es así?-

-Luke…- siseó el nefilim encendido como un demonio y clava la mirada en un portaretrato que estaba sobre la mesa que mostraba a Lucian Graymark y a Jocelyn el día de su boda -ése el nombre mundano con el que ustedes dos se revuelcan-

-Prefiero ser una mundana que alguien como tú-

Con la velocidad de un negilim, Valentine atrapa a Jocelyn y la sostiene firme con sus manos, furioso, pero no es capaz de hacerle daño. Encuentra a su esposa inusualmente fuerte, y un brillo amarillo brilla en las pupilas de la mujer.

-Tu eres mía, y sólo mía. Aún estás casada conmigo ¿Se te olvida? Eres una Morgenstern, no importa que ahora quieras negar todo eso- le restregó en la cara pero la cercanía de ella, sentirla, hacía que su corazón se desvocara. Sus manos sostenían a Jocelyn que intentaba zafarse muy débilmente, pero no podía, ahora que sus cuerpos se sentían otra vez, una extraña debilidad la dominaba. Jocelyn creía que lo repudiaba con toda su alma, pero el tenerlo cerca le hacía ver que jamás podría olvidar a Valentine, y que él ejercía un extraño poder de seducción sobre ella que era involuntario. Él se suavizó notoriamente y la presión en sus manos cede, y ahora aquellos dedos enguantados acariciaban los blancos brazos de Jocelyn –No te imaginas, mi amada, que me has mal juzgado completamente. Creíste que era capaz de matar a mi hijo…-

-¡Mentiroso!- ante aquella insinuación el corazón de ella se llenó de indignación –Mentiroso ¿Qué estás insinuando? Serpiente, demonio- repetía ciegamente. Horrorizada de sentir aún lo que sentía.

-Ya lo sospechas. No te lo puedo ocultar más. ¿No ves que quiero que seamos una familia otra vez?- le decía Valentine mirándola fijamente y ya no había ira en sus ojos azules sino una dulzura enigmática–Por eso estoy aquí. He venido a buscarte. Te necesitamos-

_"Te necesitamos"_ No podía ser, se estaba engañando a sí misma al creer que Jonathan estaba vivo. Entonces una pasión prohibida, sobrenatural, la dominó y Valentine la tomó la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó…

Una oleada de emociones los cegó a los dos, y el beso fluyó, indetenible después de tanto tiempo separados. Pero algo ocurría con Jocelyn, llegaba el cambio y sus ojos se pusieron intensamente amarillos.

Separó a Valentine de ella y unas manos armadas de garras hirieron el pecho del nefilim, que sorprendido de la fuerza que ella tenía ahora se aleja con todo el pecho ensangrentado.

-¿QUÉ?- balbuceó incrédulo ante aquello. Ella había rasgado su ropa de Cazador de Sombras pues tenía garras afiladas en vez de dedos. Entonces vio el cuello de Jocelyn con más detenimiento y se le congeló el cuerpo –¿Qué? Jocelyn qué…-

Ella no le ocultó nada. Su cuello se mostró ante la claridad que entraba por la ventana: Tenía una gran cicatriz allí.

Una cicatriz de una mordida.

-¿Qué has hecho Jocelyn?- Valentine retrocedió horrorizado.

-Me entregué a Lucian-

-Te entregaste…- Valentine repetía las palabras que significaban otra cosa. Y sus ojos no se despegaban del cuello de ella con la cicatriz clara de una mordida. Una mordida de lobo.

-Yo ya no soy una nefilim, Valentine. Soy una Subterránea como Luke- con mucha tranquilidad Jocelyn le revela la terrible verdad, aún con el sabor de su beso en los labios y la pasión de su contacto en su piel.

* * *

Los secuaces de Valentine habían atacado a Luke en el camino a casa, pero el hombre lobo los evadió. Ahora estaba en la cabaña.

Interrumpidos por la enorme bestia que entraba, el jefe del Círculo se vio obligado a huir, porque los nefilim no tenían los poderes y la fuerza de los Subterráneos, y él odiaba eso. Valentine tuvo que huir o terminaría muerto.

Luke convertido en una criatura bestial y negra entró y rescató a Jocelyn. Los monstruos del Círculo huyeron del lugar, pero igual no estaban a salvo y debían dejar la cabaña lo más pronto posible.

El ataque les dejó con la terrible incertidumbre de saber si en verdad Jonathan estaba vivo.

* * *

Sombrío en el castillo, el jefe del Círculo no había hablado por días. Todos los secuaces comenzaban a preguntarse qué era lo que le pasaba.

La batalla contra los Subterráneos apenas comenzaba, sin embargo algo atormentaba a Valentine Morgenstern.

Estaba solo en su habitación, y oía a Pangborn, Blackwell y Hodge con aire ausente. No era el mismo desde aquel día del enfrentamiento en la cabaña.

Los secuaces estaban preocupados, sin embargo la batalla continuaba, los planes seguían.

Lo que nadie sabía era que su jefe ahora tenía una enorme pena en su corazón, pues una maldición le cayó como un rayo del cielo…una venganza tal vez, un destino maldito y torcido:

El jefe del Círculo estaba ahora completamente enamorado de una Subterránea.

* * *

_Blog_

_http: entreunangelyunlobo blogspot com_


End file.
